The invention regards a shredder comprising a nozzle assembly for atomising a liquid for preventing dust formation. Furthermore, the atomisation of a liquid can also be useful in controlling the temperature within the shredder housing or for achieving a specific humidity that reduces the risk of explosions.
A nozzle assembly for use in a shredder for atomising a liquid for preventing dust formation is known for example from DE 4235359. The atomisation of liquid in that case however, takes place in the input zone and output zone of the shredder installation and not in the shredder itself where the dust forms. The dust-capturing is hereby less efficient. Moreover in such a configuration, the humidity level of the material that is fed-in and discharged increases, whereby subsequent sorting processes are less efficient because the material particles stick to each other.
DE 4036347 describes a nozzle that is mounted in the cutting drum itself. Although in this configuration the nozzles are mounted in the shredder itself, the nozzles are susceptible to wear and blockages. They are in a position that is difficult to reach and this is disadvantageous when they require replacement. Above all, this system uses the shredder dent to achieve atomisation. When this shredder dent is worn or if the shredder dent is contacting the material to be threshed then this prevents the efficient atomisation of the liquid. Finally, such a construction requires substantial modifications to the cutting drum and thus cannot easily be applied in existing installations.
Consequently, there is a need for a shredder with a nozzle assembly with a longer lifespan and a reduced risk of damage and blockages that moreover, can be easily installed in existing shredder installations. Also, it should be prevented that the humidity levels of the materials processed by the shredder increase excessively.